bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Donuts for Benny
'Donuts for Benny '''is the 26th Silly Song. The song is about about Benny, a poor old mutt who sits outside a donut shop and begs for donuts. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt", the part of the show where Mr. Lunt comes out and sings a Helpful Humanitarian Song. Lunt: ''Well he's a mangy old pet If you saw him I bet You'd walk the other way So sad and alone With his hair overgrown Like a stinky old toupee But doggies have feelings, and doggies need love And doggies like those deep fried treats That come from up above Ohhh! Donuts for Benny Please give.. a glazed to make his smile Thank you, ma'am! Poor troubled beast Won't you at least Comfort him awhile? Sir, can you spare a... donut for Benny Please help my doggy friend Thank you kind sir! A honey dip would really help His broken heart to mend... (2x) Well just look at this pup He is brightening up He's looking not so weak Oh Benny! His outlook was grim Till you gave pastries to him Oh look, he wants to speak... Oh, doggies have feelings! And doggies need love! And doggies like sweet, doughy treats that come from up above! Benny: (energize) Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! Lunt: Hey, hey, what's going on? Benny: (energize) These donuts are dreamy! Their filling is creamy! Oh! Don't let my feet touch the ground Lunt: Hey, what are you...? I didn't know you could... Benny: (energize) I feel like a ship On an ocean of joy I just want to holler out loud, "SHIP AHOY!" Lunt: Stop that! Benny! No, don't do that! Benny: (energize) Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! Lunt: Maybe... you shouldn't have any more donuts. Townspeople: Oh, doggies have feelings Lunt: No no no no! Don't give him any more! They make him crazy! Like... Jerry Lewis! Townspeople: Doggies need love Lunt: No, no more donuts for the dog! Oh man, this is a terrible idea. Townspeople: And doggies like sweet, doughy treats that come from up above! Benny: (energize) Ohhh... Waltz me around again baby! Lunt: Stop it! Benny: (energize) Around, around, around! Lunt: No, don't give him donuts! Bad idea! Benny: (energize) These donuts are dreamy! Their filling is creamy! Oh! Don't let my feet touch the ground I feel like a ship On an ocean of joy I just want to holler out loud SHIP AHOY! Lunt: I need a new pet. Benny: (energize) Waltz me around again baby! Around, around, around! Lunt: Can turtles eat donuts? (continuing under dialogue) What kind of pet doesn't have a mouth? I can give one a balloon. Announcer: This has been "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt", tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Lunt: Don't..give...donuts...to dogs!! Fun Facts Trivia *This is the last Silly Song of the 2000's. *This is Mr. Lunt's second solo on a Silly Song. The first being His Cheeseburger. Remarks *As suggested by Mr. Lunt at the end, dogs can't eat doughnuts because the ingredients in them can't digest very well. *The back of the DVD states that Larry sang this song, but he never did. Real-World References *''Waltz Me Around Again, Willie'' is a real song sung by Billy Murray in 1906 and can be heard here. *Jerry Lewis was a legendary comedian, actor, singer, director, producer, screenwriter, and humanitarian nicknamed "The King of Comedy" and known for being paired with Dean Martin as the groundbreaking act of Martin and Lewis. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales 'Donuts for Benny' Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Christmas Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS)